A position indicator may be used to indicate the position of a tap changer inside a step voltage regulator or a transformer. In general, the position indicator is an outdoor device that is exposed to environmental conditions such that moisture may get inside the device. The exposure to environmental conditions can result in detrimental corrosion, even when corrosion resistant coatings or materials are employed.